1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular barrier systems. More particularly, it concerns a modular containment wall enclosure for athletic and other recreational activities.
2. The Background Art
Modular containment walls are known in the recreation industry. Athletic and other recreational activities are enhanced by assembling a modular barrier to serve as a boundary marker, as well as a containment structure in some applications.
Athletic activities, such as indoor soccer, ice hockey, and roller hockey, often take place on multi-purpose fields and surfaces, and it is therefore not feasible to have a containment wall serve as a permanent installation. Instead, the containment wall must often be capable of assembly and disassembly quickly and easily. It is also desirable that interference and modification of the existing landscape be minimized. A further criterion is that the containment wall be sufficiently stable to withstand the impact of pucks, balls, and even players who may be thrust against the wall as part of the activity. The containment wall may also be needed as a crowd control device, and must be sturdy enough in such applications to withstand the press of the crowd.